


Repentance Roses

by morrezela



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Communication Failure, Established Relationship, Fights, Holidays, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: Noctis decided to spend Ignis's birthday with his buddy Prompto instead of his boyfriend. Ignis didn't take that decision well.





	Repentance Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for kanakotakaya-theshipper for the Ignoct White Day exchange!
> 
> I went with their prompt ""- Ignis and Noct getting into a quarrel just before Valentines Day (so prolly around the time of his birthday?? I’m sorry Iggy I love you, but that must be the most awful birthday and you have to go thru with it) then both try to make up for it. "
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

There were few things in life that truly annoyed Ignis. Oh, he put on a good show of exasperation when needed. A huff here, a sigh there: sometimes he even would go so far as to roll his eyes. But that irritation was only skin deep, an act done more for the amusement of others than an expression of his own feelings. 

Ignis’s world revolved around conflict. Whether it be the press hounding him for a statement about Noctis or the king’s own council hounding him, there was always somebody out to ruffle his feathers. They rarely succeeded. Indeed, he had an established reputation of being unflappable. The truth was less flattering. 

Under all his calm and collected façade, Ignis was still human. His heart was hurt just as easily as anyone else’s – perhaps even easier. He wore his advisor persona as an armor. No stranger or acquaintance could hurt him because that Ignis wasn’t quite real. That was the public Ignis, the one who was there to shield Noctis from words the way Gladio was meant to shield him from bullets. 

The problem was that Ignis’s armor left him dreadfully exposed to anyone closer. He tried to mitigate this weakness by being careful in his selection of confidants and friends. The problem was that he’d never had any hope of building defenses against Noctis of all people. They’d been inseparable for years, and they knew each other well. 

Noctis knew where Ignis’s sore spots were as surely as he knew Noctis’s. They had an unspoken rule between them that they leave those spots alone. No matter the argument, they didn’t abuse each other’s weaknesses.

Ignis supposed that said rule was still intact. He and Noctis weren’t arguing. They couldn’t be because Noctis wasn’t there for Ignis to yell at. He was off somewhere doing something with Prompto. 

A ragged breath echoed in Noctis’s spacious apartment. Ignis knew it came from his mouth, but he didn’t remember releasing it. It was a terrible thing to be jealous, but it was an easier emotion to control than anger. It felt better than hurt. 

Prompto was a nice person even if he had the manners of an untrained puppy. Most days, Ignis quite liked him even if it didn’t show. But logic was hard to apply when looking at the empty darkness of his boyfriend’s abode. What made Prompto’s company so preferable to his? How could Noctis just leave without a word on Ignis’s birthday of all days? Why was spending time with a friend more preferable than spending time with his lover? 

Noctis knew how much Ignis’s birthday meant to him. Growing up with the burden of becoming an advisor on his shoulders had left little time for childhood traditions. Still, Ignis had always made a point to celebrate his birthday as he could. And Noctis had always shared it with him no matter how small the celebration might be. 

Except, apparently, for today. Ignis pulled his phone out of his pocket with unnecessary force. It lit up under his touch. Noctis’s name sat at the top of his contacts lists as it always had. A small, vengeful part of Ignis whispered that he wasn’t in the same position on Noctis’s phone. 

His fingers hovered over the touchscreen for what seemed like an interminable amount of time. He could call Noctis and demand answers. If they were being hurtful to each other now, he knew exactly what to say to make Noctis feel guilty. Apologies would spill out of his lips. Those pretty eyes of his might even turn soft and remorseful. 

But Ignis couldn’t do that. Any contrite behavior he pulled out of Noctis would be coerced at best. And he could never bring himself to hurt his prince in such a way. I went against every fiber of his being to force Noctis to say things he did not mean. 

Ignis tucked his phone back into his pocket. Surely if he looked, he could find some way to distract himself for the evening. Who needed a boyfriend anyway? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladio’s smug face was one of the last faces that Ignis wanted to see the next morning. But he had a training session scheduled, and he wasn’t about to cancel it to nurse his foolish heartache. And, if Noctis didn’t decide to fuck off with Prompto again, he was due to train as well. Which meant that Gladio’s smirk was going to be the least of his worries. 

“You look like shit,” Gladio said by way of greeting. “Noct wore you out last night, huh? Didn’t think that runt had it in him.” 

Ignis elected to ignore how impressed Gladio sounded. Shield or no, Ignis wasn’t about to share Noctis’s sexual habits with him unless absolutely necessary. That those habits should include Ignis’s habits was inconsequential. Although, if pressed to be honest, Ignis wouldn’t want to share his sexual interludes with Gladio whether they were Noctis adjacent or not. And it was looking like they weren’t. 

When Ignis gained sufficient distance from the ordeal, he’d have to sit Noctis down and give him a good lecture on how not to break up with a lover. They were lucky that Ignis knew better than to post about his relationship troubles on social media or cry about them in places where unsavory ears might overhear him. Not everyone would be understanding of Noctis’s behavior. 

Then again, the hot spike of anger that twisted inside of Ignis when Noctis strolled into the training area said that he was not terribly understanding either. The stab of jealousy that followed it as Prompto of all people tripped in alongside him was most unbecoming. 

“Hey,” Noctis greeted as if he hadn’t been busy stabbing daggers into Ignis’s heart the night before. “I brought Prompto along. Thought he could use some extra training.”

“Not a bad idea,” Gladio agreed. “I supposed he can train with Iggy. But don’t think you’re getting off easy, Noct. You might be down to just me, but I’ve still got some tricks up my sleeve.”

“How can you when you’re not wearing sleeves?” Noctis shot back. Prompto laughed at his joke. Because of course Prompto would. Stupid, cheery, friendly: Prompto was just such a nice person. 

Ignis knew that he couldn’t duel with Prompto. It would be unfair because Prompto hadn’t spent his entire life training to protect the most precious man in the world. The irrational anger bubbling in Ignis’s stomach would make mincemeat out of him. 

“Perhaps I should train with Noctis,” Ignis suggested. His voice was calm to his ears, almost bored. “He trains with you all of the time. Not every enemy will be an oaf with a broadsword.” 

Gladio snorted, but didn’t object to Ignis’s plan. “Didn’t get enough of him last night, huh?” If either Prompto or Noctis had a reaction to Gladio’s words, Ignis didn’t see it. He was much too busy adjusting the fasteners on his gloves. It would be most unfortunate if he lost his grip on his daggers while training. 

“Alright, square up,” Gladio ordered. 

It was second nature to obey the command. Gladio’s word was as good as law when it came to training. Ignis didn’t really think about what he was doing until his eyes were fastened on his opponent. 

Whatever shenanigans Noctis had been up to the night before, he’d clearly gotten his rest. He looked good, happy even. He didn’t look like he had any regrets about standing Ignis up the night before. He didn’t even look like he thought Ignis might care. Worse than anything was that he was still just as handsome as ever. 

He was also just as fast as ever if the speed with which Ignis’s ass hit the floor was any indication. 

“Are you oka…”

“I’m fine,” Ignis snipped, ignoring the hand offered in his direction. “I was merely distracted. It won’t happen again, Your Highness.” 

“I’ll bet you were distracted,” Gladio chimed in. He paid for the remark when Prompto got in a glancing hit. 

Ignis ignored him just as he ignored the questioning look Noctis sent his way. “Let’s begin again,” he said as he assumed his previous starting position. When Noctis attacked for the second time, he was more than ready. Noctis tried to stay at range and use the length of his sword to his advantage. But Ignis was more than capable of matching his style. 

He lost count of the number of times their weapons clashed, or the close calls when Noctis almost managed to outmaneuver him. Instead, he focused on the way Noctis’s body moved. Noctis was a capable fighter, but one prone to fatigue. The longer he fought, the more he began to favor his good leg. His grip on his sword would start to falter. His breath would stutter as his lungs clamored for him to stop. 

In an actual fight, Gladio would step in before Noctis overexerted himself. Ignis would be beside Noctis instead of assaulting him. He’d throw his own body in the way of anyone daring to touch a single, black hair on his head. But they were not in an actual battle, and Ignis had a hidden streak of pettiness within him. 

Noctis faltered, and Ignis took the opening he was provided. It felt good to take it. The shocked look on Noctis’s face when Ignis took advantage of an opportunity he normally ignored was priceless. Smugness settled on Ignis’s shoulders for a scant second. 

He wasn’t expecting Noctis to pull him down with him. That would be a rather foolish thing to do in an actual fight. It was a stupid thing to do in a training session too. If not for the fact that they were both used to dismissing their weapons into the armory, one of them might have gotten impaled. But Noctis always had to find a way to win. 

“Ow,” Noctis wheezed as Ignis’s more substantial weight crashed on top of him. 

“Hey, get a room,” Gladio said as he thundered over. The hint of sly teasing that had been present earlier was now absent from his voice. He was more observant than anyone ever gave him credit for.

“I own this room,” Noctis replied. 

Ignis pushed himself back onto his feet. Noctis reached a lazy arm up in the air after him. He expected Ignis to return to offer he’d given earlier, but Ignis wasn’t about to oblige him.

“His guard is abysmal,” Ignis informed Gladio. “I could have killed him if I’d wanted.” 

“I’m right here, you know,” Noctis griped. 

Gladio levelled an unimpressed look at the both of them. “You two have a fight or something?” 

The, “No,” that came out of Noctis’s mouth wasn’t as bitter as the one out of Ignis’s. 

“Uh-huh,” was Gladio’s unimpressed reply. 

 

“We’re not fighting,” Noctis said as he finally pulled himself up off the floor. 

“Are you sure you’re not fighting? Because it sounds like you’re fighting,” Prompto pointed out. 

“It is difficult to fight when one is not there to fight with,” Ignis found himself snapping.

Noctis gave him a look. It was a rather betrayed look for somebody who had ditched his boyfriend on his birthday. “What is with you today?” 

Ignis felt his temper boil over. “Oh, I don’t know. What could possibly be with me?” 

“Don’t talk to me like I’m an idiot,” Noctis warned. “I’m not the one acting weird all of a sudden.” 

“It is very difficult to refer to you as something other than what you are,” Ignis seethed. “You uncaring, selfish cad.” 

The look of gobsmacked outrage on Noctis’ face was replaced by Gladio’s sweaty bulk as he pushed them apart. “You two break it up,” he ordered. “I’m sure Noct is sorry for whatever he did.” 

“Does he look repentant to you?” Ignis asked. 

“It can’t be that bad,” Gladio reasoned. “Did he try to stick it in dry or something?”

“Dude, gross,” Prompto commented. 

“For fuck’s sake, it has nothing to do with my sex life,” Ignis hissed. “Noctis spent last night with Prompto. So if you want to know what he was up to, I suggest you ask his friend.” 

“What? Who? What?” Prompto stammered. 

“Stop being a dick, Ignis,” Noctis ordered. “I get it. You’re mad at me for some stupid reason. Don’t take it out on Prompto.”

“Yes. Because we all know who is most important in our relationship. How would we ever survive without Prompto? What would we do without Prompto? Who would you run off to have fun with if not Prompto? You might actually have to spend leisure time with me if not for Prompto.”

“That’s enough!” Noctis shouted in what Ignis knew to be his royal tone. His eyes narrowed in anger. 

Ignis narrowed his in retaliation. “Yes, I quite think it is enough. Good day, Your Highness.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watching Ignis walk out of the training room in a dignified huff was going to bite him in the ass. Noctis knew that as well as he knew anything. He should probably stop him or apologize or something. But Ignis would want to know about what, and he didn’t know what. 

And, really, Ignis called him names and then started in on Prompto. If anyone should be apologizing, it was him. 

“You’re a dumbass, you know that?” Gladio drawled. 

“What? You’re on his side now?” Noctis asked in disbelief. 

Gladio shook his head. “Did you really spend last night with Prompto?”

“We didn’t do anything weird!” Prompto protested. 

“Not what I was asking,” Gladio clarified. 

“Yeah. So what? Ignis doesn’t get to decide if I can have friends or not,” Noctis defended. 

“Look, Noct. I realize that you’re inexperienced in serious relationships, but you don’t ditch a guy on his birthday. It’s a dick move.” 

Noctis ignored the condescension in Gladio’s voice in favor of thinking. He couldn’t be right. Ignis always reminded him of important dates and shit. A reminder would have been on his calendar. Although, now that he thought about it, Valentine’s Day was next week. And Ignis’s birthday was always right before Valentine’s Day. 

“Fuck,” Noctis said as he sank down to sit cross legged on the floor. 

“Really? You forgot?” Gladio asked. “How could you forget? I took you shopping for a gift!”

“A Valentine’s Day gift,” Noctis said. 

“So, lemme get this straight. Noct forgot Iggy’s birthday, and now Iggy thinks I’m his personal homewrecker? Noct, you’ve gotta fix this. Iggy’s going to murder me in my sleep!” Prompto squeaked. 

“He’s not going to murder you,” Gladio assured him. 

“He’s right,” Noctis agreed, “because Ignis is going to murder me.” 

“Stop being dramatic,” Gladio said as he sat down next to him. “Ignis can’t murder you. He’d be out of a job if he did.”

“And it would be treason!” Prompto agreed. 

“You guys aren’t being helpful,” Noctis moaned. 

“You want some advice? Buy him a big ass bouquet of flowers, tell him why you missed his birthday, and promise that you didn’t mean to spend time with Prompto over him,” Gladio suggested.

“Platonic time with Prompto,” Prompto added in. 

Noctis rolled his eyes. “He knows that, Prompto.”

“Are you sure about that?” 

“He’s sure,” Gladio assured him. “Ignis isn’t the stupid one in their relationship.” 

“Stop calling me names,” Noctis whined.

“I will when you stop forgetting important dates,” Gladio said. 

“It’s not my fault. Ignis always puts the important stuff on my calendar and puts reminders in my schedule for the really important stuff,” Noctis explained. 

Gladio sighed as if he was exasperated with him. “I know he takes cares of those sorts of things for you. But I’m going to go ahead and suggest that you not tell him that you didn’t show up for his birthday because he didn’t pencil himself in on your schedule. That isn’t going to go over well. Especially because I have a feeling your night was free because he freed it up for you.”

“And I didn’t notice,” Noctis finished Gladio’s thought for him. “But he still overreacted, right? He was blaming Prompto and calling me names.” 

“Don’t worry about that,” Gladio told him. “If I know him, he already feels guilty about it.” 

Noctis hoped he was right about that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If Ignis felt bad about what he’d said, he didn’t seem in a hurry to share those feelings with Noctis. An hour passed then two then three. The phone in Noctis’s hand didn’t light up with any new messages nor did it buzz with Ignis’s ringtone. 

Noctis wouldn’t say he was waiting by the phone. Not exactly. He wasn’t just sitting around doing nothing. There were reports that had been read, and there were letters that had been written. He’d been a good little prince. 

But when his phone finally chimed with Ignis’s text tone, his hand was on his phone a second later. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected to see, but a reminder that he had a lunch scheduled with his father was not it. 

No. That was a lie. What he’d hoped to see was something like, “I’m sorry; I was an ass,” or, “I still love you,” or even, “Want to have hate sex?” Noctis shook his head. Who was he fooling? Ignis would die before he ever mentioned sex in a text message. 

The reminder text mocked him, really. Where was Ignis’s meticulous planning for his personal life yesterday? Was making sure Noctis showed up for a meal with his father so different than showing up to see his boyfriend? Were they even still together? What did, “Yes, I quite think it is enough,” mean anyway? 

Noctis pushed his thoughts out of his mind and trudged his way through the corridors of the Citadel. The palace staff all bowed as he walked by, but not all of the glaives did. The sight bothered him. Not because Noctis was into having people bow for him. He wasn’t. But Ignis had been making noises about Noctis making more of a presence at the Citadel. 

If glaives weren’t recognizing him on sight, that probably meant Ignis was right. But he didn’t want to be thinking about Ignis being right. He wanted to be fantasizing about Ignis extending an olive branch and admitting he was wrong. 

The familiar look of his father’s apartments helped to ease Noctis’s thoughts. Even though he was no longer a child, there was something comforting about being in them. He was a bit surprised to see Clarus standing guard though. Gladio, sure. But Clarus hadn’t been active in the Crownsguard in years. 

His father noticed his gaze. “I thought Clarus was getting soft, so I told him he should be doing shieldly things today.”

Noctis didn’t believe his dad for one moment, but he let it slide. The food on the table was making his stomach growl. It was reminding him of the fact that he’d spent his post-training time feeling sorry for himself instead of grabbing a snack when he could have been doing both. 

“Hungry? Is Ignis not feeding you enough?” his dad asked oh so casually.

Noctis narrowed his eyes. That comment was bait. He knew it was bait. His dad might be king. He might be smart. He might be the best politician in Lucis. But Noctis had grown up listening to him troll councilmembers and dignitaries alike. 

“That’s a departure from your norm, isn’t it? Normally you’re fishing to see if Ignis has been coddling me too much.” 

Regis gave a half smile. “Well, I heard the two of you got into a fight.” 

More bait. That was definitely more bait. “Yeah, and who did you hear it from?” Noctis asked. Prompto was still frightened of even talking to his dad. Gladio was a firm believer in Noctis cleaning up his own messes. 

And Ignis walked on eggshells when it came to their romantic relationship. He was more aware of the scrutiny they were under than even Noctis was. There had been discussions about it in the royal council. What kind of discussions, Ignis wouldn’t say. But the end result was that Ignis had been determined to have sufficient blue blood to date the Prince of Lucis on a trial basis.

There was no way that Ignis had told his dad anything, and there was nobody else who knew. 

Regis took his time chewing his food and swallowing before answering with a question of his own. “Are you aware that Ignis gets this pinched look on his face when the two of you are at odds? It is a terrible tell.” 

Noctis buried his face in his hands and let out a muffled, “Dad.” 

“I forgot your mother’s birthday once. She had the locks changed. I had to sleep in the guest chambers because she bribed my staff to not let me in,” Regis mused. 

Noctis took his hands away from his face so his, “How do you even know?” was clear. 

“I’m the king,” Regis answered. “And I may have seen Ignis returning to his chambers rather early in the evening last night. He didn’t even notice me.” 

“Why are you bringing this up?” Noctis asked warily.

“Because you are my son,” Regis replied. “And that statement carries with it both paternal and political consequences. As your father, I want to see you happy. I would do what I can to help you. As your king, I have an obligation to ensure the stability of your relationships.”

Noctis tried not to feel mortified. “Dad, please don’t get involved in this.”

“I’m already involved. I had to abolish a few laws to allow it in the first place,” Regis informed him. 

“What laws?” 

“Let us just say they were archaic and leave it at that, shall we? Now, what are you going to do about your relationship troubles?” Regis asked. 

Noctis shifted in his seat. “Um, Gladio suggested flowers?”

Clarus let out a groan at the mention of his son. 

“Not flowers?” Noctis amended. 

“Repentance roses are a traditional gift when trying to worm back into somebody’s good graces,” Regis said, “but they’re perhaps too traditional. Try to think of something more original.” 

“Yes, please,” Clarus chimed in. 

“Nobody asked you, Clarus,” Regis said with a smirk. 

“Somebody should have. Your son is taking romance advice from my son. If that’s not a recipe for disaster, I don’t know what is.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis sighed in disgust and threw his pen across the room. After spending most of the day in the most unholy of funks, he felt drained. It was difficult to concentrate, and that was before he considered the task that lay before him. 

Apology cards were nothing new to him. Rare was the week when he didn’t have to send at least one out for some imagined slight or another. But he found it was more difficult to write an apology when he meant it. 

The fact remained that he had insulted Prompto when he’d had no reason to. It wasn’t Prompto’s fault that Noctis had gone off galivanting with him. An apology was in order. A gift basket of some sort would be best. Prompto would be the type of person to enjoy a good gift basket. 

But dealing with Prompto meant that there was only Noctis left to deal with, and Ignis didn’t want to think about Noctis. Thinking about Noctis meant missing him. He didn’t like being on the outs with him and never had. 

Much to Ignis’s chagrin, he found that he liked it even less now that they were whatever they were. He’d reacted badly to Noctis’s actions. He knew that he had a right to be upset, but he couldn’t say he was proud of his actions. 

He also knew that having a fight right in front of their mutual friends was not the appropriate way to handle the situation. It hadn’t been his intention, but he’d also been unable to stop himself from doing it. What he had intended to do was discuss things privately with Noctis, perhaps not quietly or calmly, but at least privately. 

But he hadn’t done that, and he couldn’t go back in time. Much as he would like to occupy the moral high ground, he would need to apologize to Noctis for his behavior. He’d been quite the ass. 

With a disgusted grunt, he left his apology notes on his desk and went to bed. Maybe things would look better in the morning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey,” Prompto greeted as he stumbled over to where Noctis was standing.

It was gray, misting and cold out. Also it was much too early to be up and awake. But Noctis had royal duties to attend to, and those duties sometimes included getting up at hours that were not supposed to be waking hours. 

“Want one?” Prompto asked, holding out some sort of bar in his direction. “They’re really good.” 

“What is it?” Noctis asked even as he took it and started pulling the wrapper off it.

“I don’t know. I think it’s something healthy and overpriced? It was in that gift basket Ignis sent me,” Prompto explained. 

Noctis frowned at the food in his hand. “Ignis sent you a gift basket?”

“And an apology note,” Prompto all but preened. “I am officially off the hook for being a homewrecker.” 

“You were never on the hook to begin with,” Noctis reminded him.

“Yeah, but saying, ‘friend the boyfriend to play hooky from date night,’ isn’t as cool as saying homewrecker,” Prompto said. “And I can’t believe my best bud didn’t tell me he’d made up with his snookums.” 

“Because I haven’t,” Noctis grumbled. “I haven’t even seen Ignis since, well, you know.” 

“Dude, really? What happened to the flower plan?”

“I’ve been busy,” Noctis defended himself. “And Ignis has been busier. I think he’s avoiding me.” 

“So make up with him today, he’s driving us isn’t he? Maybe you can get flowers on the way,” Prompto suggested. 

“I’m not going to try to discuss our relationship problems when I’m supposed to be doing charity work,” Noctis told him. “We’ll talk about it later.”

Prompto gave him a searching look. “Just so long as there is a later.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If there was something worse than being in the doghouse, it was being in the doghouse alone. Watching Prompto bounce around and chatter with Ignis highlighted how much Noctis was not. It didn’t help that Ignis had his best manners out on display. He was the perfect advisor, always ready with an answer should Noctis not have one. 

Those answers started to come more frequently as the day went on. Noctis couldn’t help it. He was distracted. Ignis was well dressed and well spoken. He walked just as close to Noctis as he always had. But he was still distracting. 

If he noticed Noctis’s increasing failures, he didn’t mention it. Ignis just kept on keeping on, trotting out answer after answer like a machine. 

It was torture to have Ignis so close, yet be unable to touch him. There was an illusion of normalcy to the day, but Noctis didn’t allow himself to be swept up into it. 

Instead, he waited until Ignis was dropping him back off at his apartment to offer a simple, “Could you come up for a bit?” It might have sounded like a bad proposition if not for the way his voice cracked when speaking. 

Ignis glanced back at Prompto by way of answer. 

“I can walk!” Prompto volunteered immediately. Prompto was the best. 

“Very well,” Ignis said. “Give me a moment to park the car.” 

Noctis waited for him instead of going up to his apartment by himself. There was something comforting about going in together. It was like they were a team again even though the tension between them was thick. 

It wasn’t until they were inside the apartment that Noctis realize he had no idea how to start. Thankfully, Ignis did. 

“I owe you an apology,” he began. “I was inappropriate of me to speak to you as I did.” 

“What? I should be the one apologizing. For, uh, missing your birthday which I did not do on purpose,” Noctis fumbled with his words before falling silent.

“I am afraid you are incorrect. I do owe you an apology. Your actions do not excuse my own. Speaking to you in the manner I did was most…”

“Ignis, can you stop apologizing?” Noctis interrupted. “I forgot your birthday because it wasn’t on my calendar. And yes, I realize I should’ve known the day without knowing, but I didn’t. And I’m a terrible boyfriend because I didn’t even get you the roses that Clarus said not to get you.” 

“You spoke to Clarus about this?” Ignis sounded horrified. 

“Not exactly. It was… it doesn’t matter what it was. What matters is that there was going to be an official apology, but I didn’t get around to getting you a ‘please forgive me’ gift. Or a birthday gift. But I do have a Valentine’s Day gift, that counts for something, right?” 

“I don’t need you to buy my forgiveness, Noct.” 

“You called me ‘Noct.’ That’s a good sign, right? I’m out of the official title zone?”

“It appears I am unable to stay mad at you when faced with an awkward apology and explanation,” Ignis admitted. “For what it is worth, I apologize for jumping to conclusions about your behavior. And, I suppose, not putting it on your calendar as I have done in past years. You are reliant on me, and it is my duty to…”

Noctis cut him off with a kiss. “Let’s try make up sex.” 

Ignis pushed him away. “How about I make dinner instead? I’m sure you’ve been eating nothing but Cup Noodles lately.” 

“Fine,” Noctis pouted. “But only if you promise to put your birthday on my calendar next year so I don’t get turned down for make up sex again.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Epilogue. Sexylogue? Smutilogue?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis laughed as he walked into Noctis’s apartment. The lights weren’t on, but there were candles everywhere. He’d lecture Noctis about the fire hazard if he couldn’t feel the magic sparking across their wicks. There were rose petals strewn about too. 

“I’d better not be part of the cleaning crew for the flowers,” Ignis called into the apartment. 

“That’s what you have to say?” Noctis said as his head appeared from behind the couch. “I set all this up and wait here in a super seductive pose, and you’re worried about having to clean.”

Ignis hummed in sympathy as he maneuvered his way towards Noctis. “How seductive were you being?” 

“Very,” Noctis said. “I’m wearing silk underwear here.”

“And I appreciate the immense effort it must have taken to put on underwear,” Ignis teased. 

“You should,” Noctis said. “I put a lot of effort into this.”

“Mmm, then I suppose it would be a lot of effort asking you to get out of that underwear?” Ignis asked as innocently as he could. He didn’t do a good job, but that didn’t seem to matter to Noctis. He pulled Ignis down onto the couch with him before straddling his lap. 

He leaned in, and Ignis was too weak of a man to resist the kiss Noctis wanted to give him. His mouth had missed the tough of Noctis’s mouth. His hands had missed stroking his warm skin and mapping out every scar. And his cock had missed the warm weight of Noctis’s body as he ground against him, hard prick making itself known. 

Ignis’s cock ached in sympathy, but he ignored it in favor of sneaking his hands up to tug at the waistband of Noct’s tiny, black silk boxers. A couple of tugs, and Noctis’s cock was slapping up against his belly. 

Ignis curled his hand around it, and Noctis whined. Encouraged by the noise, he set up a steady rhythm. Pulling and stroking just the way Noctis liked it. 

“Fuck,” Noctis mumbled as he placed a steadying hand on Ignis’s shoulder. He stared down at his own cock, watching as Ignis jerked him off. 

Ignis could see the appeal. He liked looking at Noctis’s dick too. It was even better when he could touch it and make it hard. But it was best when he could rub it until it jerked against his palm as Noctis started coming. 

“Fuck,” Noctis repeated as he thrust mindlessly through Ignis’s fingers. His jizz was splattering against Ignis’s shirt, but that seemed unimportant when Noctis was staring at him like he’d hung the moon. 

“For your information,” Noctis gasped. “There was a lot more seduction planned. A lot. You’re the one who decided to ravage me.” 

Ignis wanted to join in Noctis’s witty banter, but he was still a man. And his dick was testing the stretch limits of his pants. “There’s a bed, right?” he asked dumbly. 

“A bed?” Noctis echoed. 

“In this plan of yours,” Ignis clarified. He was proud of himself for it. 

Noctis seemed to catch his drift because he slid off his lap a moment later, dragging as much of himself across Ignis’s hardon as possible on his way off. His seduction underwear was kicked off into the far corners of the room. Then he turned and half-ran, half-strutted towards his bedroom. Rose petals scattered in his wake, but Ignis didn’t pay them much heed. 

How could he when they were competing with that perfect ass?


End file.
